One By One
by Nyodrite
Summary: WNW2: I-...I don't know how I was chosen to do this. I mean, I'm just Dame-Tsuna. How can I write about everything? The confusion from the initial attack? How can I possibly convey the fear that came when that first bomb was dropped? No one can, I think.


**WNW II: Namimori Gets Invaded**

 _ **Or Wherein Tsuna Writes A Hibari-Approved Diary.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Prologue**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

I-...I don't know how I was chosen to do this. 

I mean, I'm just _Dame-Tsuna_. 

How can I write about everything? How can I possibly convey the fear that came when that first bomb was dropped? The confusion from the initial attack? The sheer relief when Hibari showed up? Then the complete terror when Hibari had to _retreat_? Or the panicked scramble after the Demon Prefect? The deep seated worry of our families? The horror when we finally figured out exactly what was going on? 

No one can, I think. 

But Hibari had consented which, well, no one argues with what Hibari has agreed with- I think that's the only reason _I_ am the one writing and not someone like Hana. Hibari already agreed that I would be the writer, our scribe. 

It was, I think, Takeshi whom brought up the idea of _writing_ about everything first. An off hand comment during a meal that Kyoko clung to with surprising ferocity given-...well. Given. 

Hana is the one to bring it up with Hibari, probably because of how taken with the idea Kyoko was- I think she thought that Kyoko would have been the one chosen to write thing down but I had been walking past when the spoke of it and Hibari turned and told me to write. 

So, here I am- writi _n-_

Er. Well, Hana just came over and scolded me for not doing this "properly". So I am going to have to change how I write apparently but when everything changed it _was-_

* * *

_12:25_ the clock read when Tsuna glanced at it and he shifted in his seat restlessly, he wasn't the only one to do so- it was only five minutes until lunch after all. The teacher was still going strong, Nezu-sensei did tend to go to the bell and Tsuna let out a soft sigh before glancing around.

Inevitably, his eyes sought out Sasagawa Kyoko, his long-time crush, first and saw that she was- rather cutely- nibbling on the tip of her pen, lost in thought as she gazed in the teacher's general direction. Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend, caught his eye and _glared_ from where she was reading and so Tsuna turned his attention elsewhere. Yamamoto Takeshi, star of the baseball team and one of the few who wasn't outright antagonistic towards him, was doodling baseballs in his notebook but offered a grin when the teen glanced up and saw him looking.

Tsuna tried a smile before swiftly redirecting his gaze elsewhere, he didn't want Yamamoto to think him creepy by staring at the other and his gaze went, almost like a magnet were pulling it, towards the window.

There were men walking through the school gates, it was such an unexpected thing that he leaned over to Yamamoto and asked, "Yamamoto-san? Why do you think those men are here?"

"Eh? Men?" the baseball player wondered aloud and he winced when it drew the class' attention, Yamamoto paid it no mind as he stood to look out the window. "Huh. There are men, I wonder what there doing here?"

A group of Disciplinary Committee members came out of a building to meet the men, Tsuna was reminded of the rumor that Hibari took naps around this time, and he saw them speaking before Nezu-sensei's annoyed tone drew attention. "Sit down and pay attention, what's going on out side has no-"

Tsuna had no idea what the man was going to finish with, his attention was immediately drawn by a deafening _**bang!**_ that had him looking out the window again in time to see a Committee member fall to the ground. For a second, Tsuna had no idea what happened- it was just too impossible, something that he was sure everyone else was feeling from how frozen and silent they were- then another _**bang!**_ had another committee member falling even as the rest retreated and he had to admit the truth; the men had shot- possibly killed- two committee members, were shooting at the fleeing members who looked as if they tripped when they fell forwards and collapsed when hit.

Perhaps ludicrously, Tsuna's first thought was, _Hibari's going to be angry_. His second wasn't really a thought but a feeling of _We have to leave_.

"We have to leave." Tsuna said to himself mostly but both Yamamoto and Kurokawa, who had came over at the shot, glanced at him sharply.

Kurokawa glared at him, "What do you mean."

"They-" He tried then switched to, "I have a feeling that we should leave. _Now_. While-...while we still _can_."

She stared him down for a moment before nodding sharply even as a student near by laughed, "You're such a _coward_ Dame-Tsuna! Look! Hibari's showed up- the Demon Prefect will put them in their place!"

* * *

Looking back at it all, it seems so _naïve_ \- the kind of faith we had in Hibari. To protect Namimori, the school- _us_. It was like he was this untouchable being that could never be defeated. 

But, for how strong he was, Hibari Kyōya was still _human_. 

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **FFN doesn't allow for list stories so here's a bit of the WNW list;**

 **#AnimalInside  
** _Wherein each Flame has a connection to an animal 'type' that influences the user- i.e. Skies are always Fliers, Clouds are Predators_

 **#Mall  
** _Wherein everyone works at the same mall and Tsuna finally got the go-ahead to open his own shop_

 **#Backpacker  
** _It was their last year of freedom before going to Italy and taking over the reigns, they were going to make the most of it_

 **#LifeIsAGame  
** _The Gamer AU Wherein Flame Users Are The Players_

 **#Teamwork  
** _Wherein People Are Chained Together And Must Get Out Of Trouble_


End file.
